


An Assassin and A Butcher

by Elvaethor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Butcher Neil Josten, M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Andrew Minyard, a renowned assassin, has received a hit on the Butcher of Baltimore. Meeting the Butcher's supposedly dead son at the party he was using as a cover was not part of the plan. Neither was that son offering over five times the payment to take out his father and let him take over.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	An Assassin and A Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably so bad, and I have almost no plans for where this is going but going to try and some fun with Butcher!Neil and Assassin!Andrew while it's in my head.

Andrew walked through the crowd of people in the ballroom of the Wesninski mansion, his eyes gently scanning over their faces. The rich and powerful had all come at the Butcher’s invite to this party, at least those who got their money and power from some of the most unsavoury means. He already knew that Nathan was not here at the moment, he had gone upstairs with his inner circle and would be in his office discussing some business proposition that he had either thought up or been ordered to do. Andrew had time to kill before he could get to work.

He decided to dance with a couple of the unattached ladies in the room, just enough so as not to stand out as the only person to seem not to have a dance with anyone, and then he approached Natalie and offered her a dance, which she refused and countered with a drink. “We’ve danced enough, don’t you think? If I remember rightly, I gave you a broken rib the last time we danced.” Andrew just stared at her as she smiled at him and then lead the way to the bar. Natalie was as close a thing as Andrew had to a friend in this world, though she was a rival to his business. While Andrew always used his knives (the ones Natalie had given him when she realised he had been improvising each job up until then), Natalie preferred to use her fists and make her jobs look like accidents.

Andrew liked her because she never pressed too far into his business, but she gave him all of the information that she could about her own jobs and even a little about her life outside of their work, just enough to be interesting, but not enough that Andrew could ever use against her. Natalie was halfway through recounting a job she had done recently when Andrew noticed a flash of auburn hair reflected in the mirror hung behind the bar. He apologised to Natalie and made his excuses, noticing her seemingly knowing smile, and made to follow the butcher, his target, out to the gardens.

Andrew didn’t know why Nathan had come downstairs already, or why he had just gone outside, walking past all of his guests without saying anything. Maybe they’d hit a snag in their plans and he needed somewhere to vent his infamous anger, but that didn’t matter. If Nathan was in the gardens without his inner circle, then now was his time to take out the Butcher. He had planned to take out his inner circle first, but he wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity when it presented itself. As Andrew came through the double doors he saw a figure moving out to a bandstand stood in the middle of one of the side lawns; it’d be hard to approach without Wesninski seeing him, but there wasn’t any other way Andrew could get to him. Maybe he could pull this off.

Luckily for Andrew, the man didn’t turn around as he crossed the lawn, and he couldn’t know that he was there unless Andrew made his presence known or he turned around. Just as Andrew put his foot onto the bottom step of the bandstand, Wesninski spoke. “There are more killers in my father’s house than there are on the streets tonight.” The voice sounded wrong, too youthful for the Butcher, and Andrew’s head was reeling with what that meant as he walked up the steps to stand behind the man he had tried to sneak up on. “But I don’t remember the name Minyard being on any of the guest lists.” Nathaniel stayed with his back to Andrew, the impossible boy too relaxed with a killer stood behind him. He even calmly sipped his drink as he stared out over the lawns of his father’s estate. “I should tell the Butcher that you’re here.”

Andrew considered the redhead in front of him, this threw his plans into question. If Nathaniel was alive, then the empire wouldn’t die with Nathan. “I don’t think you will though.” Andrew made sure to keep a safe distance between them, for both their sakes. “I’m sure his guests are dying to see him.”

Nathaniel turned around with his father’s smile plastered on his face, the look made Andrew’s stomach turn, but those piercing blue eyes held his attention. “He’d kill every single one of them if he could, but my guess is that he’d start with you, the intruder, and make an example of you to everyone else.” He held out his glass to Andrew, offering him the tawny liquid he’d been drinking before. Andrew looked him up and down, assessing the threat behind the gesture, before taking the glass and pouring out the contents on the lawn below them. Nathan’s grin disappeared and was replaced by a small pout, “I was drinking that.”

Andrew knitted his brows together in confusion. “What, are you trying to say you didn’t just try and spike me, Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel just laughed and turned back to look over the lawn. “How much are they paying you?”

He set the glass down onto the railing, pointedly not looking at Nathaniel. “Two million.”

Nathaniel huffed. “I would have thought I was worth more, but that’s what I get I suppose.” He looked sad when he turned back to look at Andrew.

“You?” Nathaniel gave a sad smile and looked behind Andrew at the house, his eyes glazing over. “I’m not here to kill you, Nathaniel. I’m pretty sure most people think you’re dead anyway.” Andrew noticed the way he flinched out of where his mind had taken him. “No, I’m here to kill the Butcher.”

Nathaniel shook his head, but he couldn’t seem to help the smile that spread across his face, the Butcher’s smile. “Now I know you’re lying to me. My father is worth a lot more than two million. No one would accept such a small figure for him.”

“I did.” Andrew had accepted the job as soon as he’d heard the name, he’d been waiting for someone to ask him to take out Wesninski’s empire. “When I do, will you be ready to take his place?”

The blood drained from Nathaniel’s face. “I’ll never be him, Mr Minyard. But I have everything in place to take control if that’s what you’re asking”

“I’m asking you not to. I don’t want to have to kill you tonight as well.” Nathaniel turned away from him again.

“It’s not that simple. I can promise you that things will change, but I can’t just walk away. If I did then someone like my father would take control once everything has settled down. The pond has much bigger fish in it than us.” He took a deep breath and then turned with a fierce look in his eyes. “Kill them all, five million each, and you can come back in a year and kill me if things haven’t changed.” He grinned again. “And I’ll make sure that no one comes after you until then.”

Andrew considered the boy before him. He’d moved through so many masks in the short time they had been speaking, but the one that stood before Andrew was the confident businessman that Andrew was sure he’d been trained to be. He hated it, but he would bet that more than a few of the scars he could see on Nathaniel had been used to train him. “Done.” But he’d be keeping a close eye on the Butcher’s son.


End file.
